


Hot Damn

by dark_wolffe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel is silly and Dean loves it, Kinda?, M/M, Songfic, debriel, no angst whatsoever, very fluffy seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_wolffe/pseuds/dark_wolffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Gabriel (and Gabe's dog) have breakfast. As expected, silliness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Damn

Dean woke up with a start; the hunting business turned him into a very light sleeper. He grabbed a gun off the wall behind him, scanning around his room, ready to kill whatever creature roused him. That’s when he heard the music.

_Doh. Doh doh doh, doh doh doh._

_This hit that ice cold_

_Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold_

_This one for them hood girls_

_Them good girls, straight masterpieces_

Dean let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, realizing that it was only a short Archangel with a weird taste in music that had disturbed his slumber.  
He grumbled when he looked at his bedside clock, _7 in the morning_ , “Too damn early.” He propped his gun against his nightstand, and scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to wash away some of the grogginess. Dean stood, stretching his arms above his head before he headed toward his open bedroom door.

The chill of the concrete floor seeped through Dean’s thin cotton socks. A downright heavenly smell permeated the halls of the Bunker. Dean’s stomach rumbled, so he followed the delectable smell to the Bunker’s kitchen. The music grew louder when Dean rounded the corner into the kitchen. A smile broke out on his face at the sight before him: a small figure, wearing a white tank top and red silk boxers was bustling about at the stove, all the while shaking his hips to the beat of the music and mumbling the lyrics. A pudgy rat terrier sat at the Archangel’s feet, snatching up bits of bacon whenever they were offered to him.

_Stylin’, whilen, livin’ it up in the city_

_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_

_Gotta kiss myself I’m so pretty_

Dean shakes his head fondly while heading to the counter to grab a cup of coffee. Gabriel glanced at him before nudging Dean’s hip with his playfully.

“Good morning sleepin’ beauty.” He teased, a light-hearted smirk on his lips. Dean glared at him over the top of the Batman mug that Sam had gotten him.  
_Sam. Probably went out for his morning jog, the freak._ Dean thought.

“Sam went out for his morning run. Said he’d get groceries while he was out.” Gabriel said, as if he’d read Dean’s mind, he probably did.

Dean set his mug down and peered over Gabriel’s shoulder, placing a kiss behind his ear. Gabriel turned his head and quickly pecked his lips. There was a pan full of scrambled eggs in front of him, a plate of toast and bacon laid off to the side on the counter, Dean snatched a piece, savoring the crunchy piece of meat.  
Dean started to grab some plates, but stopped to ask Gabe a question. “Y’ think Cas’ll join us for breakfast?”

Gabriel snorted ungracefully. “After the night he and Samsquatch had last night? I doubt it.” 

Dean nearly dropped the plates, “Did _not_ need that image, Gabriel!” 

Dean grabbed two plates, two forks, and his mug, setting the table before he took a seat. He picked up the newspaper for today, checking for any signs of a new case. The music continued to blast from the radio in front of Dean. Gabriel began to sing loudly along with the chorus, he danced over to the table with the hot pan of eggs and the plate of toast and bacon. 

_I’m too hot (hot damn)_

_Called a police and a fireman_

Dean smiled at the- his –Archangels’ silliness, and began bopping his head to beat. 

_I’m too hot_

“Hot _damn._ ” Dean started in too. Gabriel smirked at him, setting the plate of food down and scraping some eggs onto his and Dean’s plates. Gabriel moved over to sit across from him; his dog followed and plopped down by the table. The both of them started to eat, and Gabriel continued to sing. Dean still found himself quietly singing hot damn, because, to him, Gabriel was the hottest damn thing, even if he sang with his mouth full.


End file.
